The Return Of The Humanoid Typhoon
by x.May-chan.x
Summary: Vash finally returns after years of being away after the last episode. When he returns, ho will be there to greet him, and who won't?...
1. The return of the Humanoid Typhoon

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun at all, wish I did though. They are owned by Yasuhiro Nightow, Young King Ours, and Madhouse. I do own Jacob though.

Author's notes: This is my first Trigun fic. I'm revising it now, since I think it needs it… rather badly… I've written a few other fics before though, and I'm working on a story all my own.. It takes place three years after the last episode. I gave Milly a husband because I like to think she'd move on. After all, Milly's not one to linger on the past. Yeah…. Doesn't seem to follow continuity with the final ending credits, but now that I know what happened, you'll see that it will fit into continuity this time around. –nods- Oh and there is some angsty goodness later on. R/R!

Chapter 1: Return of the Humanoid Typhoon

Milly stared out the window blankly, daydreaming, as she washed dishes thoroughly. She heaved a melancholy sigh and looked back down at the glass she'd been scrubbing for several minutes while her mind drifted elsewhere. 'Has it really… only been three years? It seems so much longer… ' she thought. She set the glass down and gently rubbed her swelled stomach, reminding herself of Wolfwood. She smiled sadly at the thought of him. In the nights they sat together talking, he'd mentioned how he'd hoped to have children someday. She felt bad about it, but she wished in her mind somewhere that her first child would have been his. It wasn't his, though, but it would have been a nice reminder of him. But he would have been happy for her, she knew that much. She brushed a few tears from her eyes.

Suddenly the door opened, and snapped her back to reality, making her jump in surprise. A tall, lanky man, with hazel eyes, freckles, and dark messy hair barged in through the kitchen door, smiling broadly"Hey everybody! I'm home!" He announced. He swiftly walked to Milly and gave her a peck on the cheek in greeting. This was always one of the best times of day. When he returned from work for the day.

"Hello Jacob!" Milly chirped happily, giving him one of her infamous bear hugs and a kiss. A hoard of small children rushed the kitchen in a mass of chattering and giggles, tackling Jacob to the floor with hugs and shouts of 'Welcome home!'s. Millie giggled and helped him back up, removing the children from on top of him. They had added onto the house that Meryl and she used to own with the money Meryl'd earned from her job working on the well, along with the support of people in town, and made it into a small orphanage. Jacob laughed heartily, never minding the heartfelt attack from the children, and shooed the children from the kitchen. "Now, c'mon you guys, you're gonna make a mess of Mill's kitchen," he said, children obeying and following him out the door and into the designated living room.

Milly sighed happily, still giggling, and returned to gazing out the window, eyes going wide and doing a double take at the sight of a tall figure in the distance walking toward the town. As it came closer, she could make out more and more of its details. She could see that he was a tall man, with blonde hair and… a red, trench coat. She shook her head. 'No! It couldn't be!' Milly thought, while rubbing her eyes roughly, as if it'd be gone by doing so. She looked again and her eyes filled with tears. "I-It is..." she muttered.

The man was heading toward the house, she could see that much. She supposed he'd remembered the place well enough. She felt a small pang of sadness and anger though. He came to the door and knocked lightly, still carrying the same grin as he had upon returning from his last fight. Milly opened the door, forcing a smile towards him, despite the slight sense of anger that she felt towards him.

"Hello, In—er.. Milly!" Said the man, smiling a big grin, catching himself. He'd have to use there names this time around, he supposed. The two women had followed him loyally for so such a long time, they deserved that much, he guessed.

"Mr. Vash! Is it really you?" Milly greeted, the tinge of anger gone and replaced with happy tears, excited to see him. In truth, she worried about him everyday, considering the company he had.

" In the flesh! Sheesh, Milly, you've blown up like a balloon!" Vash replied in his normal cheery tone, goofy grin decorating his lips. Milly gave him a bear hug, ignoring the teasing and smiling broadly now, before wiping her tears from her eyes and shuffling to the door, leading to the living room.

"Jacob! Come here a second! We have a guest!" she said giddily, poking her head through the doorway. Jacob looked up from where he sat on the couch, small crowd of children surrounding him. He stood up, brushing off her pants and walking into the kitchen, children sneaking along behind him. Jacob looked up at the tall man, blinking. "Well, hello there…" he greeted, holding out a hand to the blonde gunman, smiling broadly.

"The name's Vash! Nice to meet you!" said happily, shaking his hand quickly. He knew that Milly would probably have mentioned him before when speaking of Wolfwood.

"So you're the infamous Vash the Stampede? Well, my name's Jacob." Said Jacob, blinking in realization. Vash blinked, hearing many gasps from outside the kitchen door, where Jacob had come from. Suddenly, the living room door burst open and many tiny, excited figures ran into the room. They surrounded Vash in a tight circle, asking questions like "Are you really Vash the Stampede?", "Will you show us your gun?" and " Are the stories true?".

"I see you started an orphanage, Milly! Or, that's what I'm hoping! Heh, he would've liked this," said Vash over the rambling questions. The kids lead him, practically dragged him, into the living room. Milly giggled and followed them in. Vash would probably need help. He started answering the questions when they stopped coming at him all at once. The orphans gazed at him in awe and wonder, listening to this person who they'd idolized from Milly's bedtime stories. And so this continued, until Milly called for them to come and eat dinner from the kitchen. Vash lead the pack, starved from the long journey and wolfed down his plate quickly, almost forgetting how good Milly's cooking was.

"Been a long time since I've eaten your food, Milly!" Vash said, mouth full.

Milly smiled. "Well… it's been a long time since you've been around, Mr. Vash …" Milly sighed.

Well, there's chapter one, As we speak I'm working on chapter two. It should be revised soon!


	2. Memories and Tales

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun at all, wish I did though. They are owned by Yasuhiro Nightow, Young King Ours, and Madhouse. I do own Jacob though.

Author's Notes: Well, Here's Chapter two! Enter the angsty goodness! And again R/R!

Chapter 2: Memories and Tales

The trio continued their meal, the majority of the talking being questions from the orphans. The orphans were sent up to their room to prepare for bed and Millie, Jacob, and Vash sat in the kitchen still, drinking coffee and started catching up on things.

"Mr. Vash, I'm so glad you're back," said Millie, pausing to sip her coffee, "How is… er… your brother?" she asked, nervous to even mention Knives. After all he'd done, why wouldn't she be?

"Well, there's not too much to tell. He's recovered by now… but… it's rather hard to convince him that society isn't evil. That humans and plants… we can coexist. He's stubborn, to say the least," Vash replied in a serious tone, swirling the coffee in his cup.

"Oh, well, if anyone can change him, you can, Mr. Vash…" Milly replied, the same warmth in her tone. Vash was his brother, and more suited than anyone for the job. There was no doubt in her mind that his brother would realize he was wrong as long as Vash was put to the job of convincing him. She smiled and bit into a cookie that she'd baked that day, one of the few the children had left behind.

"It's a shame your brother has caused you so much trouble. The most my brother ever did was chase me around the house. Nothing like what yours done to you." Said Jacob, frowning at the taller man slightly.

"I know, it is a shame… but he's starting to come to terms, to understand my thoughts. I hope I can get through to him…" Vash sighed, quickly putting on an empty smile and changing the subject. "Anyway, Milly, where's the other insurance girl? You know, Meryl wasn't it? Did she leave?" Vash said in a thoroughly curious tone. Truly, he hadn't forgotten her name at all. She'd helped him far more than she realized, or that he'd let on.

Milly froze, eyes widening. She'd expected the question.. but hadn't realized it would send such a shock through her. "I-I guess…. you could say that…." She replied shakily, looking down at her tea with sad eyes, welling with tears. Her shoulders trembled, clutching the mug in her hand tightly, and glancing at Jacob. He sighed, giving her no reply in his gaze.

"O-Oh no… what happened to her, Milly? Is she alright?" Vash asked worriedly, watching Milly's cheerful expression shift quickly to a shocked, then pained look. Milly never got sad. This confused and worried him further than before.

Millie drew in a deep, quivering breath and began to explain. "This... isn't going to be easy… but… you need to know…" she started, "W-Well, things were going fine until about several months after you left… We'd started the orphanage and Meryl'd kept her job at the bar. The well was finished, so I took care of the orphanage and stayed home for my job," Millie paused and sighed before continuing. "Then things turned bad, bounty hunters heard rumors going around that we knew you and where you were, apparently the people here didn't trust you as completely as they did. So… they started harassing Meryl at her job, threatening that they'd kill the children and us if she didn't tell. Nothing serious happened for a while, so... we figured they were just empty threats. But, then she got back from work very late one day… I'd never seen someone in that condition. They'd injured her badly and left her nearly to bleed to death. But Meryl, she wouldn't go that way. But, I guess eventually she'd gave up and told, because when she got back, Meryl told me to hide the orphans and myself. I tried to stop her from going after them, but she refused and snatched her cape, planning on going after them. But she didn't even make it to the door. I rushed her to the hospital. She came back home, eventually, but she didn't leave her bed for a while. She was so afraid and worried… She felt so guilty a-and helpless... " Millie paused again, looking from Vash's worried face to her husband's sad gaze, offering comfort by placing an arm around her shoulder.

She sniffled and started again "She… I wished I'd noticed sooner… noticed just /how/ upset she was. Or how thin and tired… I guess the worry and guilt just wrecked her. She stopped eating, claiming to be ill, and she didn't sleep much, I could tell by the dark circles. I didn't see it, or I didn't want to. Eventually, all she did was watch out the window of her room, sitting on her bed, and hope she'd see you coming, safe and sound, so she could tell you how sorry she was. I went out and got a second job once she stopped leaving her bedroom, let alone the house, leaving the older children in charge while I was gone. That's where I met Jacob."

"The days went by, turning into weeks, and she got weaker and weaker, she became more and more worried as well. Until finally, I came home one day, and the kids I had left in charge told me that she wasn't doing well. I went.to the room to check on her myself. She had her head lying on the windowsill. She looked up at me, it was such a pitiful look, it was pained and sad, telling me everything without her saying a word. But then she smiled, sadly but with warmth, and said to make sure to tell you 'Sorry for not greeting you, idiot'. She looked outside again, and then she died. I'm sorry, Mr.Vash, I know it must be hard for you to deal with." Milly ended the story and started crying softly. It was still hard for her to tell the story, or even think of it. Any of it. She had lost her closest and dearest friend, and it was hard for her to cope. Jacob gave her comforting hug, rocking her gently.

Vash was in shock at first, he couldn't register it. She was dead? His mind wouldn't accept the words right away. Except the thought of it. He wasn't going to hear her yell at him anymore? Or call him a broom headed moron anymore? It couldn't be. It was real, he knew he couldn't deny it, but he didn't want it to be real. He didn't want to think he'd lost yet another person... and that he caused another death. Even though he had refused to kill for all his life, he still brought so many deaths. He knew now that she wouldn't walk through that doorway and say "You left us again and it took you THIS long to get back!" like he expected she would, wished she would. He put his head in his hands and cried, as he'd done before. What felt like a million times before.

Milly patted his back gently, trying to comfort her old friend. "It's okay, Mr.Vash, It's alright. There's nothing you could have done. She didn't die mad at you… and she wouldn't want you grieving. I /know/ she wouldn't. She had feelings for you, Mr. Vash… she really did… so she couldn't be upset or mad at you, truly," Milly said softly. He felt so bad for Vash… he suffered a lot. And it wasn't his fault those men came. It wasn't his fault Meryl'd wasted away. It was only his fault that the raven-haired woman had felt the way she did for him, though she never got to tell him.

Things went quiet after that, and remained so for a while, until Milly mentioned that they should head for bed. That it'd been a long day, and they should rest. Vash complied, following Milly to his old room. He lied on his bed for most of the night. Gazing at the ceiling, just thinking things through. His memories always haunted him, worse when tragedy struck than anything. Memories of Rem, Wolfwood, and now of Meryl, swirled in a torrent in his mind. "She had feeling for you, Mr. Vash… she really did…." Those words echoed in his mind. He finally found sleep sometime after 1 AM, not even finding comfort in his sleep. The only thing it brought were horrible dreams, his normal nightmares from the past. 

Chapter 3 will be up in a few days, better and revised! See you soon!


	3. Escape From It All

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun at all, wish I did though. They are owned by Yasuhiro Nightow, Young King Ours, and Madhouse. I do own Jacob though.

Author's notes: Yay! New Chapter! Surprised I started it so soon! Anyway R/R! And on with the fic! 

Chapter 3: Escape From It All:

She sat outside Vash's window, crying her heart out. It was true, he was back, but she was gone to them. She had run. Run away from all of it, not even caring how Milly felt. She felt so selfish, but now she supposed this was payback for it all. Her cowardly act, her life's greatest folly and act of selfishness. Could she really go back to them? Would they let her come back, since they would know she had run away from her life, like a coward?

"Yeah, that's me. Meryl Stryfe, the coward." She remarked to no one, laughing cruelly before sniffing. She shivered and pulled her knees up to her chest. She looked up at the sky; moonbeams sparkling off her tears and reflecting her real, human side. Not the stiff, mannerly, workaholic that everyone perceived her as. She just… kept everything in when people were around. But this was her now, broken down and regretting everything. Just... everything.

She remembered what happened, how she got to the point where she was now, to a T. The point at which her friends had thought her dead, when she'd deceived them to run away from the pain, just to bring so much more.

'When Milly saw me faint, she must have taken me to the hospital to see if they could do anything. She probably thought I'd passed on… Milly wasn't great with medicine. I remember waking up sometime later, and looking around at the doctors. They were about to go out and tell Milly I was alive. But… I stopped them. I told them to tell her I was dead. I didn't want to go back to that life of sadness and worry and waiting. I just wanted to get away. I pleaded to them until they agreed. They buried an empty casket along with my past. I moved into a town not far away, taking up a new job. Putting it all behind me... That's where I was when I heard the news that Vash The Stampede was back… from the rumors going around the bar. I don't know why I came back here. I guess to see if it was true, to see that he was alive and well, to give myself a sense of relief. But I've caused them all so much pain! I was selfish. For once in my life I was selfish, and it caused everyone I cared for pain. It causes me pain to see them like that... I'm back at square one…' Meryl thought, as fresh tears pricked at her eyes.

Meryl heard stirring in Vash's room, someone moving, someone yawning. Had she waken him? Her curiosity got the better of her and she peeked in. She saw him sitting up on his bed looking around. She gasped, ducking down and scrambling behind the corner of the house, trembling and clenching her heart.

"I could have sworn I heard someone out here crying. Someone talking. Maybe I was just me dreaming?.. Er.. am I losing it?" Vash said as he yawned, "Guess lack of sleep does that to you."

It must have been pretty early. Vash checked his clock. 1:00 A.M, and he still hadn't slept at all. He looked out his window to see if anyone was there. No one… "Man, I really am going nuts… I'm hearing her voice out of no where!" he said, smacking a hand to his forehead in frustration, "It's gonna be hard not having her around…"

Meryl sunk to her knees, trembling with sobs. She wanted to talk with him so badly. There was so much she wanted to say. A small, sad whimper came out of her mouth and her eyes went wide, smacking a hand over her mouth. Now she'd done it..

Vash narrowed his eyes. "Come out, I /know/ you're there…" he said, grabbing his gun and climbing out of the window. As if he'd shoot them with no good reason, but he didn't like the thought of someone endangering his friends. "I won't hurt you as long as you show yourself. I don't know what you want, but if it's me, leave the others out of it," he warned. Meryl was frozen in place though, clutching a hand over her mouth as tears poured from her eyes. She choked back another sob, not moving from her spot as she heard him stomp over.

Vash raised his gun and walked over. "Fine... if you're going to be difficult, we'll do this the h…." He paused, his breath and words catching in his throat as his eyes went wide. He lowered his gun slowly. "M-Meryl!" he said, trying to register what he was seeing before him. He rubbed his eyes drowsily. Was he hallucinating? Those eyes, though not fierce like they had been, instead filled with agony and pain. He always remembered people's eyes.

Meryl looked up at him, trembling and choking on tears. She'd been caught! But... maybe there was still a chance… but he had used her name! Not insurance girl, he had called her Meryl for the first time. Her mouth reacted before her brain could stop it and replied. Him saying her name had been a shock. "Y-Yes?" she stuttered. She mentally smacked herself. Why had she replied? Why couldn't she just run? Maybe he'd think her a spirit or a hallucination or a dream if she had 'Because I don't want to be a coward anymore' she thought, answering her own question.

"Is it really you?" He muttered in disbelief. He had to be dreaming! Meryl, she was dead! Milly had said so herself. Milly wouldn't lie about something like that. He took a step toward her, looking down at her in shock, wating for an answer… or for her to disappear before his eyes.  
"Y-Yes Vash… It's me…" Meryl replied, looking down at her knees now. Anything to get out of that gaze! She wiped her eyes roughly, trying desperately to stop her tears.

"But, you—You're supposed to be—you're not... you're here… but… .how are you here?…." he stuttered. She was there though. She looked different now. She wore a pair of blue jeans and a indigo t-shirt, and her hair reached just below her shoulders now. She looked more like Rem than she had before. Except her eyes were so sad and looked tired. It was baffling, though. Like he was seeing two ghosts in one.

"Your not dreaming, Vash, I'm really here." Meryl replied, seeing the question in his eyes, before laying her head on her knees, curling up and breaking down before him. He would know how weak and cowardly she was! He would know she ran, and she knew if she ran again, it would just make it worse. No matter how badly she wanted to go back to her new life, she couldn't. It would break her and her friends' hearts. She kept herself curled tightly, trying to force away the world. Trying to imagine she was back at her home with the kitten she' got, making breakfast before going to work. She was happier there than here where she had to face Vash.

He frowned down at her, pulling her up and telling her to come inside. She looked at him in disbelief, before nodding in compliance, following him back through the window. Meryl sat on the edge of his bed, putting her head to her knees, silently waiting for her tears to stop. Too ashamed to even look at him. He hugged her and rocked her back and forth to try and calm her down. She frowned, in any other situation, at any other time, a smile would be on her face. But in this matter, she frowned. She quietly told him everything after calming down. Her side of the story, why she'd done it. He listened of course, only disagreeing with her pleas to keep this all amongst them. He explained that Milly had a right to know and that this was her chance to turn it all around. He told her he would tell Millie the story for her in the morning. She reluctantly agreed before falling asleep.   
Okay, okay, a lot of crying from Meryl, but hey, she was really upset! I mean, it'd be a lot of emotional weight for anyone ; Anyway Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I have it done! Which should be soon!


	4. Reunion Of Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun at all, wish I did though. They are owned by Yasuhiro Night, Young King Ours, and Madhouse. I do own Jacob though  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait for an update. Been busy! And I am afraid, American Sango.. O.o. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: Reunion Of Friends  
  
Meryl sat against her door, her ear up against it, listening to the  
muffled conversation in the kitchen. She sighed, hearing Millie gasp  
in surprise as Vash told her and Jacob what she had told him the night  
before. Meryl had told Vash that she couldn't face them just yet, and  
he had nodded in understanding.  
Meryl had woken up in the early morning. Vash's head was on her  
shoulder sleeping, they were sitting up as she had remembered before  
dosing off in his arms. She had knocked him over and mumbled, "You  
sentimental idiot," and smirked.  
Meryl rubbed her neck. She had a kink in it from sleeping sitting  
up. She shook her head, concentrating on the conversation. Millie was  
happy and upset at the same time, she could tell by the tone of her  
voice. She couldn't tell with Jacob, because he was silent.  
She heard a light knocking on the door. She stood up and backed  
away from it as a reflex, even though she knew the door was locked.  
She listened for someone to speak.  
"M-Meryl? Are you in there? Are you really there?" Millie said  
timidly. Meryl nodded and answered "Yes, I am," just as quietly. Meryl  
unlocked the door and Millie burst in, scooping Meryl up in a bear  
hug, sobbing uncontrollably.  
"O-oh, Meryl! I'm s-so happy you're alive!" She said happily  
between sobs. Meryl smiled sadly. 'Millie's so happy now, but I caused  
her so much grief before with my false death. Yet she forgives me for  
the pain I caused her. I don't deserve a friend as good as her' Meryl  
thought. She looked over Millie's shoulder at Vash who was smiling  
warmly at them. She blushed slightly then looked away from him  
embarrassed. She breathed in heavily when Millie let go of her; she  
had practically strangled her in the hug. She smiled more happily now  
as Millie stopped crying. She noticed that Jacob wasn't there.  
" Millie, where's Jacob?" Meryl said.  
"Oh, he left for work! Come on Meryl, let's get you some  
breakfast!" Millie chirped, the happiness back in her voice and face.  
Meryl followed her to the kitchen and helped her prepare breakfast.  
" So, Meryl, where did you work at when you were in that town?"  
" Oh a waitress at a bar. The men there are just as big of pigs  
that the ones here are!" Meryl growled, making Millie laugh.  
The orphans heard the talking and the smell of breakfast. They  
ran down the steps and burst into the kitchen, gasping in surprise at  
the sight of Meryl smiling at them.  
"It's a ghost!" One of them screamed as the rest started running  
out the door, trampling Vash in the process, as he entered the  
kitchen.  
Vash stood up. "Ouch! What was that about?" he said as he got his balance.  
"Swinging door, Mr.Vash." Millie said nonchalantly as the door came back and smacked him in the back of the head, knocking him over again.  
"You moron! Still as stupid as ever!" Meryl yelled at him frustrated.  
" Same old Meryl!" Vash said as he got up again and smiled goofily.  
" And what's THAT supposed to mean?" Meryl said angrily, getting ticked off by Vash.  
"Nothing! I swear!" Vash said flailing his arms. He looked at her innocently trying to calm her down.  
"Yeah right!" Meryl said before smacking him on the head with the spatula she was flipping pancakes with.  
" I'm going to have a concussion before you guys are done with me" Vash laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. Millie and Meryl laughed as well.  
" Just like old times!" Millie said laying a hand delicately on her stomach. The others nodded in agreement. The children walked back in nervously, the littler ones hiding behind the bigger ones, afraid of the 'ghost'.  
"Don't worry, I'm not a ghost." Meryl said, smiling warmly at the children. The children glanced at each other and ran toward her, tackling her with hugs. They wear happy to see her and the feeling was mutual for her. She hugged them back and told them all to go get dressed. Millie held back a laugh and Vash snickered. Meryl shook her head at the two and continued to help Millie cook breakfast. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well, how'd you like that chapter? Again, I'm sorry for the long wait! R/R! I'll update again ASAP, k? I put some humor in, thought it needed some. I mean, come on! It's Trigun! 


	5. Please Remember Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun at all, wish I did though. They are owned by Yasuhiro Nightow, Young King Ours, and Madhouse. I do own Jacob though.  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun! I finally wrote the last chapter! I had an extreme creative and writer's block. I blame school! Anyway, on with the fic! Some fluffiness, though the fluff is quite angsty. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: Please Remember Me  
  
It had been a week, a wonderful week for Meryl. She had been surrounded by her closest friends, which she had missed while she was gone. They had shared stories of what they had done while they were separated. Meryl had gotten fired from several bars for punching guys' unconscious for hitting on her. Everyone had laughed at this, seeing it fit Meryl completely. Vash had been taking care of Knives and "Eden" for the longest time. Millie and Jacob had been working on the orphanage and setting up a room for their future addition. They had reminisced about their travels, sharing laughs at Vash's antics and tears when remembering Wolfwood. All had gone well. Meryl felt like she couldn't be happier.  
Though now she found herself locked in her room sniffling upon her bed. 'I don't want things to go back to the way they were when he left. He'll forget about us and won't come back, I know it,' Meryl thought to herself. Vash was leaving to go back to "Eden". He said Knives would need him. 'Why does he care so much about Knives anyway? Knives doesn't care about him!' Meryl thought, frustrated. 'How could anyone care about Knives? He tried to kill Vash! How could he care? .' She thought, sulking, 'Because his heart is too pure to hate.' She heard her mind answer. She curled up into a ball, pitying herself.  
She heard a knock upon the door to her room. Her lip trembled as she heard Vash speak. "M-Meryl, can I come in? Are you okay?" He said as he rapped upon the door again. "Come in, Vash," answered Meryl in a voice barely audible. The door creaked open slowly as Vash peeked into the room. "Meryl, I'm going to be leaving soon.. So I came to say goodbye." said Vash as he tread into he room softly as he could; though his boots clunked upon the wooden floorboards. Meryl glanced up at him before burying her face back into her arms.  
"Why do you have to leave? Why go back to Knives?" Meryl cried as tears began to trickle down her face. She attempted to hold them back, but failed. Vash sat beside her on the bed where she sulked. He laid his arm upon her shoulder.  
"I have to, Meryl," He whispered. "Knives still isn't well." She looked up at him, wiping the tears staining her cheeks away.  
" I know.I-I just don't understand how he can hate you. And how you can still care about him, even if he is you're brother." She trailed off.  
"It's just how I am, Meryl," Vash replied. "I just can't explain it." She leaned into his chest, still praying he might change his mind. He wrapped his arms around her small form and held her close. He rocked her a bit, as one would to console a child. He felt her relax in his arms. "Please remember me." She whispered looking away from him, ashamed of her emotions. She hated being so softhearted, uncontrolling of her emotions.  
"I promise. I'll be back," He whispered back as he kissed the top of her head, "Don't worry. Goodbye, Meryl, see you again soon." And with that he hugged her tight. He rose up from the bedside. Meryl uncurled herself, grabbing his sleeve quickly, tugging him toward her. He couched down slightly, looking at her puzzlingly. She kissed him lightly upon the cheek. "Goodbye, Vash, see you again soon," she repeated back. She let go of his sleeve and he rose again, treading out of the room. She stood up and followed him outside. She leaned back upon the house as she stood upon the porch; the same way she had done so many months ago. Except this time, a small smile played upon her lips as she watched the tall blonde man in the long red coat walk into the desert.  
"Goodbye Mr. Vash! Come back soon! And in time to meet Wolfwood's child!" Millie called out, waving vigorously.  
"I will Millie! Goodbye! Bye Jacob!" Vash called back.  
"See ya, Vash!" Jacob yelled back. They watched Vash walk until he was a small speck. The same that they had seen him the day he had returned. In the same place where they had seen the Humanoid Typhoon return and the same place they would see him return again. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* So.. How'd you like it? Huh? I tried to make it as R&R! See ya soon! 


End file.
